Several versions of self-locking orthodontic brackets are shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,126, 4,371,337, and 4,419,078, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. The reader is referred to these patents for a general description of the function of an orthodontic bracket, and the advantages gained by using a rotatable locking member which eliminates (or at least minimizes) the need for tie or ligature wires to secure an arch wire to the bracket. The present invention is directed to a similar bracket which incorporates various refinements, including an improved detent lock for the bracket locking member when in the closed position.